


Good morning my dear sunshines

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: a happy morning between four happy lovers.
Relationships: Gloria/Yan/Esther/Hubert
Kudos: 6





	Good morning my dear sunshines

Yan grunted as he woke, His pale white and pitch black hair tangled on his head. He felt two sets of warm arms wrapped around him. He shifted slightly, letting one pair tightly wrap around his waist. The other set of arms gently encircled his chest.

Two faces buried themselves into his sides, both littered with dark hair. Yan whines as the one named Esther, the one encircling his chest, leaned up and pressed several feather light kisses to Yan’s neck. Esther’s tender and quiet voice mumbled quietly,”Good morning Yan…”

A gruff huff and a tight squeeze around his waist, another voice joined Esther’s. Hubert spoke roughly, “Yan, who gave you the right to be so beautiful in the morning?...”

Yan wiggled softly and whined. Pulling himself up he sighed. His nightshirt was semi-transparent with Esther’s drool. He smelled horrible because Hubert and Him produced a lot of heat when asleep and sweated like hogs when pressed together. Yan looked at Hubert and smiled, he said “You and I both know that is a cowpie of a lie.”

Hubert sat up and stretched, pulling his mask down for a brief second to catch Yan in a kiss. He slipped his mask back on right as Yan melted. Esther pulling his small lover back down into bed and snuggling him. Hubert climbed on top of them both and slumped. Yan laughed and struggled between them as hands attacked his sides. “NOOO-O HA-OOO!!”

Yan is only saved from his pleasant tourtue when Gloria busts in loudly with bright lights being flicked on. “Good morning you three beautiful boys! Breakfast time!”

Yan wiggled out and ran down the hall. He laughed as he sat down. Hubert growled playfully, nibbling on his shoulder after pulling down his mask for a minute. “You are so cute i could just eat you up~”

Yan whines happily as Gloria places a plate of pancakes in front of him. He began to dig into the food, small moans of pleasure escaping him as he ate. Hubert sat down next to him, taking a plate of eggs from Gloria. “Thank you sweetness.”

Gloria pretended to swoon, “oh your welcome you absolute sweetheart”

Hubert huffs good-naturedly. Esther wandered out from the bedroom and picked up Yan. He sat down with him in his lap. Yan doesn’t stop eating through the entire exchange

Gloria walked away and hummed as she sought out her Metal polish and a new eye bulb. Hubert licked away a bit of pancake from Yan’s cheek. Yan pouted and blushed playfully, “i could’ve eaten that!”

“Sure you could~” Hubert replied laughing and humming.

Esther finished his meal quietly before wrapping Yan in his arms. He whispered into his ear sweet nothings, “you make us so happy” “we love you” “you are gorgeous.” “we are proud to be in your life” “we feel special being chosen to love you”

Yan melted against him. Gloria walked over and wrapped her arms around Yan. She hugged him close before pulling him away from Esther. “My Yanny now!~”

She ran off with Yan in her arms. Esther and Hubert quickly gave chase. All four of them laughing.


End file.
